Wayback Wednesdays 4 - Talks
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: <html><head></head>Based on the 2001 animated series. Snapper Carr has the biggest - and most intimidating - challenge of his journalistic career: an interview with the Justice League! But... where are the Batman and Wonder Woman? Originally written in 2003.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. Wayback Wednesdays continues! As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Sadly, this is where my writing of Diana kind of goes mental. And at the very end of this chapter, Batman acts__ **way**_ out of character. I can only shake my head at my own incompetence and ask for forgiveness. I was young and reckless. But as I promised when I began Wayback Wednesdays, I have not altered these - they are as I wrote them all those years ago. I hope you enjoy it despite my mistakes._

* * *

><p>PART 1<p>

The Javelin-7 soured out of the upper atmosphere, as it reached the edge of the planet Earth. After a few moments, it was out of the planet's atmosphere and flying through space.

One of the occupants inside the craft felt slightly uneasy. He had never been in space before, and it was made all the more unsettling considering where he was going.

He was going to the Watchtower.

The headquarters of the Justice League.

The world's greatest heroes.

Could anyone blame him if he was a little nervous?

The person flying the plane worked the controls effortlessly. He turned to the other person, and smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Carr. It won't take long."

Snapper Carr fidgeted in his seat. "That's er… fine… Superman. I'm OK."

Superman turned his head back to the windscreen. "So, how exactly did you get this assignment?"

Snapper loosened his tie slightly. "Well, I've been covering stories for the Daily Planet for a while now. I was onhand for the Alien Invasion from nearly a year ago. Plus, I've interviewed some superheroes in the past."

"Yes, so I've heard," Superman said. "Supergirl said you did a good job."

"Er, yeah," Snapper stuttered. "She was a nice person."

"So you looking forward to today?"

Snapper sighed. "It's a little humbling, interviewing all of the Justice League. But I couldn't pass up such an opportunity. Thanks for letting me get this chance."

Superman held up his hand. "Not at all, Mr. Carr. It'll be a good chance for the world to hear things from how we see them. And Flash likes publicity. Well, good publicity anyway."

Snapper smiled. He was indeed looking forward to the interview. It was as exciting as it was nerve-racking. But he knew he had to do it: Perry had trusted him to do it, and he was not going to blow it.

After a few minutes, the Javelin had reached the Watchtower and landed in the complex's hanger bay. The rear hanger door opened, and Superman and Snapper walked off the ship onto the bay floor.

Snapper looked at the other craft docked there. A sleek, black jet. The Batwing.

That meant… HE was here.

Snapper felt like a kid. He had wondered if he would get the chance to interview the mysterious Batman. He knew that, as great as the Justice League is, an interview with the Dark Knight would be gold.

Superman held out his hand and gestured to Snapper to look infront of him. Snapper looked in the direction Superman indicated, and saw three people there to greet him.

Snapper took a deep breath. Standing a few yards away was Green Lantern, Flash and the beautiful dark-haired female Leaguer.

"I think you know who these are," Superman said. "Guys, this is Snapper Carr."

Flash zipped over to him and shook his hand feverishly. "Hey, dude, how ya doing?"

Snapper looked at him. "Er… fine, Mr. Flash."

Flash held up his hands. "Hey, no need for formalities here, buddy. Just call me Lord Flash."

The dark-haired woman walked over to them. "Now, Flash, live the boy alone. You'll scare him off."

"Why'd you say that?"

The woman smiled. "Well, let's just say I was glad GL traded places with me as your partner during the Invasion."

"You and you alone," Lantern said from behind.

Flash folded his arms. "Oh, ha. Very funny, guys. Looks like the Amazon Princess has picked up a sense of humour over the past year."

Superman put a hand on Snapper's shoulder. "Now, people, let's all let Snapper relax. Mr. Carr, would you like a drink?"

Snapper smiled. "What have you got?"

Diana leaned closer. "Try the milkshakes. They're wonderful."

"You sure we have any left?" Flash asked. "I tell you, how you drink so much of that stuff and keep that figure is beyond me."

Diana looked at Flash, but Superman intervened. "Look, why don't we all go to the lounge area? We can relax, and Mr. Carr can tell us what he has plans for today." He gestured at the door. "Please, this way."

"Thanks," Snapper said. The five of them walked towards the door, and Snapper took a deep breath.

This was going to be an unorthodox day…

/

Snapper Carr looked around the table he was sitting at. His cup of tea had long since gone cold. He was still amazed at the situation he was in. The world's greatest superheroes were watching him from around the wooden surface. They all had warm, kind expressions on their faces, sure, but he was still star struck.

Superman took a sip from his milkshake. "So, what do you have in mind for today, Mr. Carr?"

Snapper took a gulp before answering. "Well, I thought maybe I could have a quick group session with you all, then interview you all individually."

Flash leaned back in his chair. "Sounds good to me. Fire away, and be snappy about it."

Snapper looked at his clipboard and picked up his pain. "Is everyone here?"

He looked around the room. Superman, the dark-haired woman, who he had learned was named Diana, Green Lantern, Flash, the Martian, who had introduced himself as "J'onn", and Hawkgirl.

Snapper frowned. He had yet to see Batman during his time at the Watchtower. In fact, he had not even heard him being mentioned. Still, he had time.

"Well," Snapper began, "I'd just like to start by thanking you for letting me in and get this chance. The whole world will want to read what you people have to say." He looked as the Leaguers all nodded in acknowledgement. "I'd like to start the questions with how you all got together."

Superman smiled. "Well, as you know, we first teamed up when the Earth was threatened by the Alien Invasion last year. After we won that battle, I thought it was a good idea for us to stick together. We face threats that one hero can't."

"I see," Snapper said, "So the Justice League is your idea?"

"Well, that sounds a bit egotistical," said Superman. "It was me who thought about us banding together, but I'm not entirely responsible for the team working so well."

"Yeah, the massagists do that for us," Flash said.

Snapper laughed. "What do you attribute to the League working so well as a team?"

"I think it's because we're all professional," Superman replied. At that moment, Flash burped from his milkshake. "Well, almost all of us," Superman added.

A couple of hours later, Snapper had finished his group questions. He had found the League warm, friendly and open. He had soon relaxed following his initial anxiety. "Thanks, guys," he said. "That was great. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to start with the individual interviews."

"Sure thing," Lantern said.

Snapper looked around the room. "Is there anywhere I can have the interviews in private."

"There's a side room through that door," Superman said, pointing at a doorway a few yards away. "Who would you like to begin with?"

Before Snapper could reply, Diana sat up. "Would you excuse me for a moment, please? I have to… er, take care of some… business."

Snapper nodded. "No problem." Diana smiled and walked off, rather quickly. Snapper looked at the other Leaguers. "Flash, would you mind?"

"Not at all," the scarlet speedster replied. "Starting with the best, eh?"

/

"So, what do you want to know?"

Snapper looked at his clipboard at Flash's question. He had written down a list of questions he wanted to ask the Justice Leaguers in their interviews.

He looked up and asked the first one. "What do you see your role in the Justice League?"

Flash leaned back. "Well, apart from the resident hunk and girl magnet, I'd say I keep the team together. If it wasn't for me, they'd be lost. I mean, I can't count the amount of times I've saved their bacon with my split-second timing. You could say I'm their lifeline."

Snapper raised an eyebrow. Was he being serious, or just having a laugh? Whatever it was, he had other questions to ask. "How do you find being with the League effects your image? How much has your life changed since the team formed?"

"Well," Flash said, "it hasn't changed THAT much. I mean, I've been a hero for a few years now. The only thing that's changed really is that I have other heroes to talk to more often."

"And what is your relationships like with the other Leaguers? Superman for example."

Flash appeared in thought for a moment, then replied, "Hey, he's a class act. He ain't from this planet, but it's like… he's the most Human of us all. Like, what the Human race would WANT to be, and hope to be – he is. Having said that, he isn't the most fun to be around. I mean, he's friendly and all… but none of the Leaguers are exactly sociable. I'm definitely the most down to Earth guy there."

Snapper made some notes on his clipboard. "How about Green Lantern?"

Flash tensed at the sound of Lantern's name, and Snapper could sense the air cool. He knew he had to bring it up.

"Lantern is very professional," Flash said slowly. "He and I… clash a lot of the time. He likes to think his way through things, whereas I go in and make it up as I go along."

"You two had a very public argument a few weeks ago," Snapper pressed. "Can you elaborate on that situation?"

Flash frowned and sat deeper in his chair. This was obviously a sore point with him, but Snapper had to ask. "Like I said in the press conference," Flash finally replied, "it was a misunderstanding. It was completely blown out of proportion by the media. The situation was resolved and Lantern and I moved on. End of story."

Snapper wrote down more notes on his clipboard. It was obvious that was all Flash was prepared to say about the subject. That was fair enough. He would approach the subject with Lantern later on.

"Now," Snapper said, "your identity as Wally West is public knowledge. How does you being a superhero effect your private life?"

"It only effects it in good ways," Flash said, relaxing. "The chicks dig the suit. Plus, if any bad guys were to try and get to me through my friends… well, my friends can look after themselves. And if not, I look after them for them."

"You've recently been spotted with a beautiful young woman, Linda Park. How do you see that situation going?"

Flash held his hands in the air. "We've only been seeing eachother for a few weeks. I can't say anything at the moment. What's private is private."

Snapper nodded in acknowledgement. He had to admit, Flash was more than the comical joker he seemed to be. He had shown that he respected Superman, and had a sort of a love/hate relationship with Lantern. He also discovered that he considered his family VERY important.

He just hoped the other Leaguers would be just as multidimensional…

/

Diana entered the monitor room and looked around. There, sitting at the monitor station, was Batman. He was motionless, sitting silently as the screens bleeped regularly.

She went up to his chair and rested her elbows on the backrest. "Hi," she said softly.

Batman looked up at her. "Hello." He then frowned. "Are you alone?"

Diana smiled. "Yes. Why?"

Before she could say another word, Batman gave her a quick, but forceful kiss. When he separated his lips from hers, he took her hand in his. "What are you doing here?"

Diana moved to his side and sat on the armrest of the chair. "Just thought I'd come down and see the man I loved. Why, want me to go?"

Batman kept his straight face, but his tone softened slightly. "If you do, I'd only have to come get you again."

Diana put her arm over his shoulders and leaned closer to him. She looked at the monitor screen. "What are you doing?"

Batman returned his gaze to the screens. "Monitor duty."

"I thought it was Hawkgirl's turn?"

"It is," said Batman, "but she's always complaining about it. I thought I'd relieve her of the chore for once."

Diana sighed. "Would this have anything to do with us having a visitor?"

Batman remained silent.

"Snapper's been here a couple of hours now," Diana continued. "He's a nice man."

Batman still said nothing.

"He wants to talk to you."

"We all want what we can't have."

Diana began to stroke his arm. "You have me."

"That's different," he said. "I NEED you."

Diana smiled. She leaned closer, and Batman mirrored the action. They kissed again, more deeply and for far longer than before. Diana moved her sitting position from the armrest down to Batman's lap. He stroked her cheek and pulled her closer. The kiss lasted for over a minute. When they finally tore their lips apart, Diana sighed. "What did I ever do without you?"

Batman smiled, but then frowned. Diana was confused; was something wrong?

"You really should get back," he said. "Before they get suspicious."

Diana's shoulders sunk. "I guess you're right…" She then had an idea. "You know," she said quietly, "I think the interviews are going to take some time…"

Batman looked puzzled. "What are you getting at?"

Diana slowly rose from his lap and got to her feet. She began walking towards the door. "Oh, no reason…" She turned to leave, then stopped at the doorway. She looked back and pouted. "I'm going now…" she said. "You coming to get me or what?"

With that, she left the room and went down the corridor.

Batman blinked. He turned around in his chair and faced the monitor screen. He sat in silence for a few moments, as the monitor bleeped regularly…

He then stood up out of his chair, turned around, and strode out the room, in the direction Diana had gone…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes here. Sigh. Still, the rule of Wayback Wednesdays: no George Lucas-like revisionism.__

__4. Or perhaps I just can't be arsed to go through it all and fix it. And with that, enjoy!__

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

Hawkgirl sat in her chair, arms folded, and an impatient look on her face.

She obviously did not want to be here.

Snapper cleared his throat, then tentatively asked his first question. "How did you come to Earth?"

Hawkgirl looked at him. "Don't you know?"

Snapper was taken aback. "Well…"

"Because I've been asked this several times over the years."

"It's just to give an overview…"

Hawkgirl shook her head. "I've even been asked by YOUR paper that question before. I'm not answering it again."

Snapper was silent for a few moments, then consulted his notes. "OK…" He decided to ask another question. "How do you find your life has changed by being in the Justice League?"

"Better," Hawkgirl replied. "When I first got here, I wasn't trusted a lot. Oh, I was generally accepted, but not worshipped like Superman. Heck, even Batman was more trusted than I was…"

"Do you think your alien backround was a factor?"

Hawkgirl darted her head at Snapper. "Gee, let me think. Girl with big wings on her back. Not exactly USUAL is it? At least Superman looks Human…"

Snapper blinked. He had seen Hawkgirl before, and he now found that his initial impression of her was dead on. She was brunt, in-your-face and quick to anger. Still, there had to be another side to her.

"But that's changed since the formation of the Justice League… ?"

Hawkgirl sighed. "Yeah, I must say it has. People aren't so quick to dismiss me now. They're actually starting to look PAST the wings and mace…"

Snapper wrote some notes on his clipboard, then asked his next question. "What are your relationships like with your fellow heroes?"

Hawkgirl appeared in thought for a few moments, then shrugged her shoulders. "We all get on… for the most part. We're all professionals, and we know that what we do is serious business. Some more than others, obviously. I mean, Flash acts like a kid sometimes…"

Snapper smiled. He knew what the Thanagarian meant.

"And there are some I get on with more than others," Hawkgirl continued. "Batman and I think alike, in that we're both detectives and very professional. Diana, being the only other woman on the team, is someone I spend a lot of time with. Although until recently we differed on our opinion of men…"

Snapper raised an eyebrow. "'Until recently'… ?"

"Yeah, since she began seeing Ba…" She suddenly stopped. "Er… I mean… since she saw how dull it was… back in Themyscira…"

Snapper frowned, not entirely certain that was what she really meant. But, before he could expand on it, Hawkgirl continued. "But I'd have to say that I get on best with Green Lantern."

"And why's that?" asked Snapper.

"Oh, he's just a wonderful man," Hawkgirl said. "He pretends to be cold and distant, but there's a real depth to him… He's warm, and a very emotional person really. I understand him like no other." Snapper noticed how Hawkgirl seemed to light up at the mention of Lantern. Were his suspicions correct?

"I've noticed for a few weeks now, from video footage and past interviews, that you and Green Lantern seem to have a bond," said Snapper. "How accurate would you say that was?"

Hawkgirl was silent for several moments, and appeared to be thinking about the question deeply. Eventually, she answered the question, slowly. "There is a bond between us," she said. "We… care about eachother. We spend a lot of time together." She was then silent for another moment, then sighed. "To be honest, we're… seeing eachother."

Snapper's eyes widened, though he was not completely surprised. "Really."

Hawkgirl shrugged. "Yeah… I mean… he probably won't be happy about me saying this… but I think… what's the point of hiding it? We care about eachother, and it's not as if we have to worry about our privacy. If anyone had to say anything about it, we could easily kick their butts. That's why I think that Diana and Ba…" She suddenly stopped again. "Er… never mind."

The rest of the interview went by quickly. Just an overview of what she had been doing on Earth before the formation of the League, and some of the adventures the team had had. But as far as Snapper was concerned, he had already gotten all he wanted.

He had hoped the other Leaguers would be as multidimensional as Flash. With Hawkgirl, he had found out that there were more to ALL the Earth's heroes than people knew.

He could not wait until the next interview…

/

Superman looked around the room as he poured himself another cup of coffee. Hawkgirl was still being interviewed. Flash had already left; he had a date with Linda. Green Lantern was hovering around, waiting impatiently for his interview. J'onn was the complete opposite, sitting silently at the table, in no hurry. Superman had not seen Batman since he had arrived in the Batwing. He was not completely surprised; the Dark Knight had been less than thrilled with the idea of the team being interviewed. And Diana… had just disappeared. She had been gone for over an hour.

Superman walked over to the table and sat down. "Sounds like it's going well," he said.

"I can't hear anything," J'onn said.

"Exactly. She's not screaming, so she's obviously not hurting him."

"I'm sure she could find some quiet way to do it," the Martian said.

"No way," Lantern remarked. "That lady's never quiet."

Superman and J'onn looked at him. Lantern froze.

"Er… forget I said that," he said.

Superman smiled, and took a sip of his coffee. Although Lantern was naturally cautious and secretive, he had told the other Leaguers about his relationship with Hawkgirl. That he trusted them enough to let them in, pleased the Man of Steel no end. When the team had first come together, he was unsure if the various heroes could get on. That they did, and they actually had formed real friendships, was fantastic.

And that two of them had even become a couple was just wonderful.

Of course, as great as his relationships with the other Leaguers had become, Superman could no longer claim them to be his ONLY friends.

He had his life back. Finally.

He remembered when he walked back into the Daily Planet offices, just like that. The reaction he had received was overwhelming. Perry, Jimmy, Cat, and of course Lois, were all overjoyed to see him. And he was overcome with joy to see all of them again.

He would always be thankful for Bruce to getting into his steel head and getting him to take his life back. And it had worked: he was now more confident, more assertive, more successful in his superheroing duties. He was truly the Man of Steel again.

He was even considering telling the woman he loved who he really was…

Speaking of women… just where was Diana? She had said she needed to take care of some business… but she had been gone for over an hour. What would take that long?

He looked at J'onn. He seemed to know what the Kryptonian was thinking… though that was pretty obvious. Superman decided to give voice to his concern.

"Does anyone know where Diana is?" he asked.

There was silence for a moment, then Lantern shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe she's training…"

Superman sighed. Wherever she was, she better get back quick. He did not want her to miss her interview…

Suddenly the door in the corner of the room opened, and Hawkgirl slowly walked out. She stretched her wings and sighed. "Well, that was dull," she moaned. "He wants you next, John."

Lantern went over to her. "I feel like I'm going to the Principle's office."

Hawkgirl smiled. "Well, if you are, then he's clairvoyant. Because I have yet to meet you behind the bikesheds… but I will…"

Lantern froze, and his embarrassment was obvious. He looked at Superman and J'onn, who tried to remain as straight-faced as possible.

Lantern's shoulders sunk. "Guess I better get it over with…" Before he left the room however, he turned back. "When Diana shows up, SHE is going next. She's not getting out of this, wherever she is." He then went into the interview room.

Superman finished his coffee and smiled. He loved being part of a family.

/

Snapper was striking out wherever he went. It seemed none of his interview subjects actually WANTED to be interviewed. Flash had been pleasant enough, but he took the first opportunity to get off the Watchtower. Hawkgirl had been… grumpy during her session.

And now… Green Lantern looked like he wanted to do bodily harm.

Snapper consulted his notes. "So… how do you find life in the Justice League?"

Lantern sighed, then folded his arms. "I'm used to team situations. I was in the Marine Corps, and of course I'm part of the Green Lantern Corps. So being in units is nothing new to me. That said, the League is incredibly talented. They operate with the professionalism that many organisations never do even after many years."

"That's quite a compliment," Snapper said. "What do you think you bring to the team?"

"I bring professionalism," Lantern replied. "We have very professional people in our team, but Flash makes up for the comedy all by himself. Superman is very sensible – he HAS to be, let's face it – but he can let his spit curl down on occasion. Diana… is very prim, but she is starting to lose the attitude. Hawkgirl can be very… emotional. And Batman… well, I think the only person I have more in common with apart from him is the guy I look at in the mirror every morning."

Snapper took a deep breath. He was taking a risk, but he had to take it. "Hawkgirl said you two were… a couple."

Lantern's eye's widened, and Snapper could sense the air chill. The hero looked at him for a moment, then said, slowly, "Did she."

It was not a question.

Snapper knew better than to talk.

Lantern closed his eyes. "Yeah… we are." He then looked at Snapper. "Next question."

Snapper quickly looked at his notes. He almost considered skipping the next one, but Perry's teachings were too engrained in him. "Explain your relationships with each Leaguer."

Lantern sighed, then responded. "There… are no relationships. We don't see eachother outside of League business. Superman has his world responsibilities, I have my OUTER-world responsibilities. J'onn… is still adjusting to his new environment. As is Diana. And Batman isn't exactly chummy."

"And Flash and Hawkgirl?"

"I find Flash trying at the best of times," said Lantern. "Obviously, I get on with Hawkgirl the most. I hope you're not going to ask me WHY I say that."

Snapper smiled nervously. This had been the hardest interview so far. He was surprised to find Lantern the least sociable… then again, he had yet to interview Batman.

Snapper took a deep breath. "Is there anything you can't do with that ring?"

Lantern raised his hand and his ring glowed with power. "Only avoid the press."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Reading it back now makes me realise my version of Diana is just... ugh.__

* * *

><p>PART 3<p>

Diana crept through the corridors of the Watchtower, surveying the entire area.

She reached a corner, and stopped. She then tiptoed to the edge, and slowly looked around. The coast was clear.

She turned the corner quickly, and saw the kitchen door at the end of the corridor. She began walking quickly to the room, always looking behind her to check she was not being followed.

She reached the kitchen, and sighed deeply. She had made it.

She stepped into the room… and a head popped up from the left.

"Hi."

Diana jumped back, taken by surprise. She would not usually have been so caught unawares, but she was more anxious than usual.

"Sorry," Hawkgirl said, "didn't mean to scare you."

Diana took a moment to catch her breath. "You didn't…" she said. "I just… wasn't expecting that."

"You OK?" Hawkgirl asked. "You seem a bit on-edge."

Diana stared at her, and tried to answer calmly. But her feelings got into her voice. "No. Nothing at all. I just came for a drink." She went over to the milkshake machine and made herself a drink. She quickly slurped the beverage, and she sighed contently. She always liked a milkshake after…

"Where have you been?" asked Hawkgirl.

Diana stopped slurping, but kept her gaze from her teammate. "I've been… training."

"That's funny, I checked the training room, and I saw no activity." Hawkgirl folded her arms. "No one's been in there for hours."

Diana began to walk towards the door. "I'm sure Mr… er, the man from the paper will want to interview me soon. I better get back. See you later."

"Have you seen Batman lately?" Hawkgirl asked as Diana walked past her.

Diana froze. "No… why do you ask?"

"Because no one's seen or heard anything from him for hours either."

Diana edged her way past her friend further towards the door. "Well, I'm sure he was busy somewhere. You know how Batman is…" She got to the door, but was stopped by Hawkgirl's voice.

"Are you and Batman having an affair?"

Diana blinked, and she looked behind her at Hawkgirl. "No," she replied, trying to keep her voice even, "Why do you ask?"

"Because Flash saw you two a few weeks ago talking about 'going home'," answered Hawkgirl. She held up her hand and raised her index finger. "You two are ALWAYS around eachother," she continued. A second finger went up. "You used to spend your nights here, but have suddenly begun disappearing for nights at a time." A third finger went up. "And you disappeared for almost TWO hours while the rest of us were being interviewed." A fourth finger went up. "It's obvious. You're seeing eachother, aren't you?"

Diana was quiet for a few moments. She had no escape routes. If she left now, it would just be rude. She could not think of any logical reason why she and Batman would spend that much time with eachother, besides the ACTUAL reason…

Hawkgirl walked up to her. "Don't make me interrogate you…"

Diana sighed, and closed her eyes. "Please don't tell anyone. He… WE want to keep it private for the time being…"

Hawkgirl smiled. "I can't say I'm surprised…"

Diana darted her head up. "What?"

"It's obvious you two like eachother. I've known it for months. Just… never thought anything would happen. Didn't realise Batman would go for that 'Human' stuff…"

Diana stared open-jawed. "You… knew…?"

"Batman's not the only detective around here, y'know," said Hawkgirl. "So, how's it going with you two?"

Diana held her head. "It's…" She did not know what to say, but the warmth in Hawkgirl's face let her knew it was OK. "It's… going well. I… that is…" This was terrible. Diana was completely speechless. In the end, she could only say what she felt. "I love him."

Hawkgirl's eyes widened. "You… what?" She sighed, and shook her head. "I tell you, I knew you liked eachother, but you're in LOVE?" She looked at her. "But… how? I mean… he's… Batman…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Diana asked, slightly hurt. She would not have anyone, not even her friend, insult the man she loved.

Hawkgirl quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, I didn't mean that. It's just that… I didn't realise you were in love. I just thought you were… you know…"

Diana looked at her quizzically.

Hawkgirl put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Congratulations, Diana. I hope you're very happy."

"I am," Diana replied, relaxing. "But please… don't tell anyone."

"I won't," said Hawkgirl. "Now you better get back. GL isn't happy that you've been gone all this time. And I'm the one who'll have to put up with him in a grumpy mood."

Diana sighed, and quickly hugged Hawkgirl. "Thank you, Shayera," she said. "You're a true sister." With that, Diana left the room and went down the corridor.

She was in high spirits. Although they had tried to keep it quiet, it was obvious that their love was too strong to hide. She was glad she did not have to tiptoe quite so much.

She walked to the lounge, no longer worrying if anyone heard her.

/

"So… you're a Martian."

"Yes."

"From… Mars."

"Yes."

"Er… do you expect people to believe that?"

"You've already interviewed a Thanagarian and a man who's part of an interstellar corps. And a Kryptonian is waiting outside."

Snapper sighed. He had him there.

"OK… so how did you come to Earth?"

J'onn remained unfazed. "I stowed away on one of the Alien Invaders' ships when they went from Mars to Earth. Although they did find me, I eventually escaped with the aid of my new friends."

Snapper wrote some notes. "And these Invaders had attempted to take over Mars?"

"Yes," J'onn said. "They destroyed our civilisation. I was the only survivor."

"So… you're the only Martian left."

"Yes."

Snapper could not believe what he was hearing… and yet, he could. It was well-known that Superman was the only survivor of the planet Krypton… but Krypton was not a neighbour. Mars was part of the Sol Solar System.

"Why did you accept a place in the Justice League?" he asked.

"Because they made me feel welcome," said J'onn. "They accepted me, when others perhaps wouldn't. Plus, in many ways, the League is made up of outcasts. Superman is also from a lost race. Green Lantern has been separated from Earth for long periods. Diana has been outcast from her island. And Batman… is a loner."

"What do you see your role in the League being?"

J'onn was silent for a moment. "I… don't see a particular role for myself," he eventually answered. "I'm honoured just to be among such fine people."

Snapper had to admit: the Martian was the most friendly of the heroes he had met yet. Distant, yes. But he was far more talkative than the others. At least… more talkative in a positive sense.

"How do you get on with the other heroes?" Snapper asked.

"Superman and I share a bond," J'onn replied. "We share similar origins. We both have similar personalities, though he is far more relaxed than myself. Green Lantern is very professional, and I've learned a lot from him. I find Flash… interesting. He reminds me of my son when he was very young. Hawkgirl is very… emotional. She brings a nice balance to the team. And Diana… is a very special person."

Snapper listened intently. "And Batman?"

"He prefers to remain alone," the Martian said. He then smiled. "Well… for the most part."

As the interview drew to a close, Snapper was more and more surprised. The Martian – the most outwardly alien in the team – was the most pleasant.

It just went to show – never judge a book by its cover.

/

Diana walked into the lounge. The conversion the other heroes were in immediately ceased. They all looked at her.

"Where HAVE you been, Princess?" asked Green Lantern. Diana could sense more than a little irritation in his tone.

"Er… training," she said quietly.

"For two hours?" Superman asked. He was not angry like Lantern, but Diana could still tell he was confused.

Diana was quiet for a moment, then walked closer to them. "Er, yeah. Just thought I'd hone my skills." She went over to the milkshake machine and made herself a drink. She began to slurp away as she saw Lantern walk up to her.

"Well, you're going in there next, your highness," he said. "You're not getting out of this. We all had to be interviewed, and you're not going to be any different."

Diana frowned. "I'm not trying to get out of it. I just had… important stuff to do."

Superman sat up and went over to them. "Are you OK, Diana?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

"You've been pretty distant these past few weeks," the Man of Steel said. "You spend numerous nights away, and you disappear for hours at a time. You make Batman look sociable."

Diana did not know what to say. She did not want to say the real reason why she kept disappearing. They did not want the others to know about their relationship yet.

Well… that was not entirely true. SHE would be fine if their relationship was out in the open. But she knew Batman wanted to keep it private.

Why was that? Was he ashamed or something? Thinking that showing public affection would be a sign of weakness? If only he knew that she would find him even more stronger for doing so.

Men – they were an enigma wrapped in a puzzle. If she did not love him so much…

"Diana?"

Diana noticed Superman and Lantern staring at her. "Yes?"

"Er… did you change your clothes while you were gone?"

"No," she said. "The spare outfit J'onn made me is still in my room. Why?"

Superman gave a nervous smile. "Your tiara is upside down."

Diana instantly put her hand to her head, and could feel the star on her tiara was the wrong way up. She groaned.

At that moment, Batman walked into the room. Diana noticed him and before she realised it, called out to him. "Why didn't you tell me my tiara was upside down?"

Superman and Lantern's eyes widened, and they looked back and forth at Diana and Batman. Diana suddenly realised what she had done. There was silence.

At that moment, J'onn walked out of the interview room. The other Leaguers looked at him. Diana took her chance.

"Hey, look, it's J'onn!" she said, running up to him. "I guess Mr… the man from the paper is ready to interview me now then. Well, love to stay and talk, but I don't want to keep him waiting." With that, she bolted into the interview room and slammed the door shut behind her.

J'onn looked at the others. "What was that all about?"

Superman and Lantern looked at the doorway…

But Batman was gone.

/

Snapper darted his head up at the sound of the door forcefully opening. By the time his vision comprehended what he saw, the door was already shut, and Diana was leaning against it. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Er… I'm interviewing you next, then, am I?" Snapper said.

Diana's eyes opened, and she blinked. If Snapper did not know better, it was as if she had run into the room not knowing he would be in there.

"Er… yeah," she stammered. "Sure." She walked over to the empty chair and sat down. She looked behind her at the door, and Snapper could tell her focus was elsewhere.

"Do you want to do this later?" he asked. "Were you in the middle of something? You can go back out there if you want."

Diana darted her head to him. "No! That's fine, I'm alright here."

Over the next twenty minutes, Diana told Snapper about Themyscira, her mother, why she came to Man's World, and how she found life in the League. Snapper was amazed, to say the least.

It was only when talk turned to her fellow Leaguers that Diana went quiet. Snapper had a feeling they had something to do with her current state of distraction. "What are your relationships with the other heroes?"

"I don't have a relationship with Ba…" she immediately said. She then froze, then blinked. "Er, I mean… we get on alright."

"Can you explain your relationships with each one?"

Diana was silent for a moment. "Superman I find intriguing," she eventually said. "He's not from this world, yet he personifies what man is capable of at his best. He's truly a great man. Green Lantern is similar to me in that we both have warrior's instincts… though he'd prefer the term, 'soldier'. But he can be very uptight. Unlike Flash, who's like a child. I never thought about what being a mother would be like until I met him. Hawkgirl and I obviously share a bond, because we're the only women in the team. There are things that only we can talk about. And J'onn is a very extraordinary man. Again, not from this world, yet he shows what being a hero is all about. He's wonderful."

Snapper had to agree there. J'onn certainly was the most friendly of the group that he had met so far. "And Batman?"

Diana froze. Was there some issue between her and Batman? The lack of an answer led Snapper to believe that there was… and it could only be one thing.

They hated eachother.

"Batman's interesting," she eventually said. "I find him a mystery… and, er… interesting."

Snapper was not quite satisfied with that answer. "Is your relationship…"

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!"

Snapper's eyes widened, as Diana again fell silent. "OK… is there… tension between you two? Is he hard to get on with?"

"No!" Diana again immediately said. "He's wonderful to get on with! He's such a wonderful, caring, incredible man. I lo…" She AGAIN suddenly stopped talking, and looked down.

Snapper scratched his head. Diana was obviously not used to being interviewed. She was all over the place.

Plus, her tiara was on upside down.

"OK, thank you, Diana," he said. "This has been very… enlightening."

Diana looked at him. "That's it? Don't you want to talk more?"

Snapper was confused. "Don't you want to go?"

Diana nervously looked at the door. "Well… er…"

Snapper was confused. She was distracted throughout the entire interview, yet when she talked, she talked endlessly. As if she did not want the interview to end. It was almost as if…

No. It WAS. Snapper knew it.

She liked him.

Snapper could hardly believe it. A gorgeous woman like her… not wanting to leave? Wanted to stay with him? It was amazing. And yet… why else would she not want to rejoin her friends?

Snapper looked at her. "So… what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know…" said Diana.

"What type of stuff do you get up to on your island?" he asked.

"Well…" Suddenly, it seemed that Diana realised what he was thinking. She shot up out of her chair. "Oooooohhhhhhh…..MEN!" With that, she stormed off out of the room.

Snapper sighed.

Women.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.__

__2. As always, ____I'll point out this was written over a decade ago. Here in the UK, Season 2 of the JL cartoon had yet to air, so Hawkgirl had not been revealed as a spy. And the massive, every-hero-in-the-DCU roster of __Unlimited__ wasn't a factor. My timeline picks up after the Season 1 finale, __The Savage Time__. All my Wayback Wednesday stories are numbered chronologically, if you get stuck.__

__3. Again, sorry about my depiction of Diana.__

* * *

><p>PART 4<p>

Diana rushed through the corridors of the Watchtower. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

She had messed up. BIG time.

Not only did J'onn and Hawkgirl now about her and Batman's relationship, but the entire League probably knew now.

She ran into the Monitor Room, expecting to see Batman sitting behind the console on his lonely Monitoring Duty. "Batman, I'm sorry! I…"

But he was not there.

Diana took a moment to examine the room, to make sure he was not hiding behind the door. She then turned round and ran out back down the corridor.

She navigated the corridors of the complex, switching running for flying, as it made the journey quicker. Still, it took her an eternity to reach Batman's room.

When she finally reached it, she set down and knocked on the door loudly. She immediately realised she was not being discreet again. She frowned. She tried to be careful, really she did, but she loved him so much that being quiet was not that much a concern. She just wanted to be with him.

"Batman, are you there?" she asked through the door.

No answer.

She frowned. That was it. She would not be treated this way, when she had done nothing wrong. So she had probably revealed their relationship – so what? If he did not want that public knowledge, then that was HIS problem.

Diana sighed. Even if it WAS a problem, after all, she would still be with him. She would not end their relationship for anything.

She opened the door and walked into the room. There, standing infront of the window, was Batman.

She walked up to him. "Bruce…?"

He remained unmoved.

"Bruce… I'm sorry. It was an accident. It's just that… I've been so happy these past few weeks. I don't want to sneak away and keep it private. And… if you don't want people to know, then maybe that's YOUR problem." She folded her arms, but she was really scared out of her wits. Had she gone too far?

Batman slowly turned around and faced her. His expression looked no different from how he usually looked.

Diana's stern face softened. HAD she gone too far?

Batman pushed his cape back slightly. "Your tiara is still upside down."

Diana instantly put her hand to her head again, and pulled her tiara off. "Great Hera, Bruce, just talk to me! I've been understanding these past few weeks. I never asked, but I assumed you wanted to keep this private. But I don't want to hide it anymore. I love you, and I want people to know. So, just tell me what YOU want." She folded her arms again and frowned, but she was really praying that he did not end it right there and then.

"I want to be with you," Batman said quietly. "And if that's what you want – if you want to tell people about us… then fine. I don't want to lose you, Diana. And that's more important than discretion."

Diana closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. The relief was incredible. She rushed up to Batman, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh darling!" She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt his arms wrap around her back. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Just had to show you what happened when you mess with the Bat," Batman joked quietly.

Diana looked at him. "So you really don't mind if people know about us…?"

"No," he replied. "But… just try and keep it to just our friends…"

"I promise," she said.

"I meant what I said," Batman said. "Being with you is more important than anything." He gently stroked her hair, and with the other hand, took her tiara out of hers. He then delicately put it back on her head… the right way up.

Diana smiled. Her fears were unfounded.

He was not ashamed of their relationship. And he wanted to be with her no matter what.

Nothing would ever split them up.

/

Finally, Snapper had an interview he knew would go well.

It was with the Man of Steel himself.

They had already talked for over ten minutes, about several things: Krypton, Superman's early exploits, the formation of the League, and other topics. The only subject that he was not happy about talking about was the Darkseid event, but Snapper knew that was understandable.

Eventually talk turned to the inevitable: his relationships with his fellow Leaguers. "How do you get on with your teammates?" Snapper asked.

Superman appeared in thought for a moment. "I like to think I get on with all of them," he said. "I can think of at least one thing to talk about with each of them. Of course I sometimes find them hard to get on with – we're only Hum… er, I mean, we're only people. But I haven't had a crossed word yet."

"I'd like to go by each Leaguer one by one," Snapper said, "And if you could, give your comments on each."

"Sure thing," Superman answered.

"Green Lantern."

"I share a lot in common with John," Superman began. "We both have very professional outlooks on our business – what we do isn't fun. It's a job, plain and simple. And I've learned a lot from him. We've had several strategy discussions, and I've found him to be very forthcoming. He's a very intelligent man. We also have experience in non-Human affairs, though his expertise in that area far exceeds mine. The only thing I'd say that's different about us is that… he's sometimes a bit TOO professional. He rarely just relaxes and hangs out."

"Hawkgirl."

"Hawkgirl is very… interesting. She's very fiery, and can sometimes be hard to control. That said, she's very good at what she does, and she's a valued friend. She lets her hair down regularly, and is comfortable enough to have permanent residence at the Watchtower."

"Flash."

Superman smiled. "Flash is the kid of the family. He's very good at his job, but he can be… distracted easily. That said, we never feel like we have to keep half an eye on him. When it comes down to it, he can be relied on to perform excellently. I can't say enough about him… about ALL of them."

"J'onn." Snapper was glad he finally mastered the proper pronunciation of the Martian's name.

"J'onn is a fine man," Superman answered. "I can't tell you how honoured we are that he's in our team. He's an outcast, but in many ways, he's more Human than any of us. He's kind, considerate, respectful, and very friendly. He's what we will hopefully become."

"Diana."

"Diana is a lovely person," said Superman. "Warm, kind, considerate, and very, very caring. At the same time, she's a very strong and independent woman. She won't take any nonsense from anyone. We're honoured to have her in our ranks."

"Batman."

Superman smiled, and Snapper could tell he knew the Dark Knight like no other. "Batman is very… complex. He's very professional, very serious, very to-the-point, very hard to understand. And yet… he's arguably the most caring of ALL of us. And I truly mean that. He has a dedication that rivals all of ours put together… for him, protecting people isn't a job. It's his LIFE."

As the interview came to a close, Snapper found it amazing how Superman saw his teammates. Here was arguably the greatest hero of all time, the man revered around the world… yet all he did was compliment his friends. There was not an ounce of egotism in him. It seemed that he was always saying what made his friends BETTER than him. He was generous to a fault.

But what else would you expect from Superman?

/

Batman stared out of his bedroom window, at the stars beyond. To the left was the planet Earth, shining like a beacon in the midnight sky.

Why did he come here? He was not an official member of the team. He did not want his own quarters. He did not want to be so closely associated with the group. He did not want to be tied down to a superhero team. He never planned to be here as often as he was.

But then again, he never planned on falling in love.

Batman looked down at the object in his hand. He had acquired it weeks ago, shortly after he and Diana had begun their relationship. He did not know how he got the nerve to get it… but… he did.

Batman smiled. Ironic, the Dark Knight, nervous to go into a shop and buy a product.

But he knew – he KNEW – it was not a mistake. He knew that someday soon, he would use it. He just hoped it would not be rejected.

He heard the door open behind him, and quickly palmed the object. He did not want anyone to see it. Not yet.

When the time was right.

When the time was right…

"You OK?" Diana asked from the doorway.

Batman kept his gaze at the stars outside. "Yes," he said. "Why do you ask?"

Diana walked up to him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You've been reclusive all day," she said.

"You call earlier on reclusive? I thought you found it OK."

Diana smiled. "No, not THAT. I mean in general. And believe me, you were more than OK…"

Batman tried to compose himself, but he could not help a blush.

"He's gone," said Diana quietly. "He seemed annoyed that he never got to talk to you."

"So if I get threatening letters, I'll know who they're from?" Batman joked.

Diana shook her head. "You really don't like people, do you?"

"Certain people," he replied. "But then again, the people I DO like, I let them know."

Diana grinned. "Don't I know it…"

They stood there in silent for a moment. Diana walked up to his side and leaned in. Batman wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. He gave a little kiss on her hair.

Batman sighed. "I have to go soon."

He could feel her shoulders sink against his chest. "Oh."

"It's nearing 5pm," he said quietly. "I have to take care of some business back home, then I'm on patrol."

"Can't the others do it without you?" Diana asked.

"Dick and Barbara are still recovering from their break," Batman said. "Of all the holiday resorts for the Riddler to disrupt…"

"So when will I see you again?" Diana asked. Batman could sense a little pleading in her tone, and could not help but feel honoured. They truly loved eachother.

"You can come by the Manor in the morning if you like," he said. "We can have lunch or something."

Diana grinned. "How about something first, then lunch?"

Batman looked at her. "I love you," he said.

Diana looked puzzled, and her nose crumpled slightly. He loved it when she did that. "What made you say that?"

"I just thought I'd mention it," he said softly. "I can't say it enough. Even if I said it every minute of every day for the rest of eternity, it wouldn't cover how much I love you. You've given my life new meaning, Diana, and I never thought that would happen. And you have no idea what that means to me."

Diana stroked his cheek. "You know I love you too, right?"

Batman smiled. "Well, I don't recall you ever saying it…"

Diana shook her head and grinned. "Oh, stop it you. I love you more than anything. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Batman stared into her eyes. "You asked me a few weeks ago to never leave you. Do you still think that way?"

Diana frowned. "Of course I do. If you ever left me, I'd find you. Because you'd be wrong. You're MY soulmate, Bruce, and I'll always be with you, no matter what."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do," Diana said, a slightly hurt expression on her face. "I can't live without you."

Batman looked down. "I need to hear the words."

Diana looked puzzled, and her nose crumpled in that lovely way again. "What do you mean?"

"You asked me if I'd ever leave you," Batman said, "and I said I wouldn't. I… need to hear the same thing."

Diana put her hand to his head and turned it so they were facing eachother. "Bruce," she said, no trace of joke or fun in her voice. It was completely serious. "I will NEVER leave you. I love you, and I ALWAYS will."

Batman looked at her, and he felt himself losing control. He leaned in, and his lips touched hers delicately. He took her cheek in his hand, and the kiss became more passionate. They melted into eachother, and time stood still.

Suddenly, the Watchtower speaker system came on, and Hawkgirl's voice filled the room. "Hawkgirl to Justice League. Meeting in five minutes. All Leaguers present please… er, be present."

Their kiss ended, and their lips separated. They looked at eachother.

For Batman, the moment was ruined.

Diana sighed. "We better get going," she said. "I take it you'll be going when the meeting's over."

Batman could see the disappointment in her face. "I'm afraid so. But I'll see you tomorrow… I promise."

They had a quick kiss, then Diana reluctantly removed her arms from around him. She then slowly walked towards the door. "You coming?"

Batman turned to face her. "I'll be there in a minute."

He watched as she left the room.

Batman raised his hand, and opened his palm. There, in his hand, was the object.

He opened it up…

And looked at the $1 million engagement ring.

When the time was right.

When the time was right…

THE END


End file.
